New to Fairy Tail: Part Two
by BleachedSamurai
Summary: Originally Stepping Stones: After a fiery confrontation with Erza, Hazel hesitantly decides to join an S-Class mission with her, Gray, Natsu, Happy and Lucy. During their mission, they uncover pieces of her dark past while also discovering her true abilities. How will they react? And will they succeed as a team with a hardened heart like Hazel's? SORRY, ON HIATIS.
1. An Old Friend

Hey everyone, it's the long awaited sequel! Sorry for such a long wait. Life got in the way and it made me lose focus for a while. Updates for this fic will be slow coming since I will be writing in the evenings. I will try my best to post a chapter each week. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review. :)

* * *

_She knew she wasn't supposed to be down here but Hazel couldn't keep her curiosity in check. Hazel wondered down the dark corridors of her mansions basement with her eyes scanning the walls. She had seen several doors but the ones she tried to explore were locked. It confused her but it only made her curiosity grow. Her tiny feet gently padded along the old wood and stone floor so as not to be heard while investigating the banned corridors. The halls are dark with an occasional orange glow from a torch hanging from a wall, making Hazel uneasy._

_Hazel doesn't like the eerie darkness caused by the orange glow not even the yellowish beams that have been emitting from underneath locked doors. As she traveled further down the dark hall, Hazel would hear loud moans and groans followed by hair-raising screams. It creeped her out but not as much when Hazel noticed a long shadow stretching across the floor from inside one of the rooms._

_One of the rooms is wide open and she can hear the horrible moans coming from inside. Every inch of her body is screaming at her to run and not look inside, but that curious heart of hers inched further. Hazel stood inches from the door with neutral eyes before she peered in, gulping down a sudden bubble of nervousness. She doesn't know what is going on inside the room that Hazel had to wonder if her curiosity is a weakness of hers. She knows that she shouldn't be peering in but Hazel did anyway._

_Hazel slowly looked in the lit room where she acknowledged strange structures and blooded tools hanging from alongside the wall. She then took in three occupants who are facing away from her. Two burley men towered over a hunkered frail form in the center of the room, beating and torturing the poor soul. Hazel knew she isn't supposed to see this yet alone be here but she remained to stay. Her curious heart would not let her leave the sight before her. She wanted to scream but Hazel couldn't. It would give her presence away and who knows what would happen if he caught her down here. So, Hazel stood silently by the doorway with her golden like hazel eyes wide in horror and tears threatening to fall. Hazel doesn't know how to describe the scene in front of her but bloody._

_She watched in horror as one of her father's associates struck a horribly beaten and bloodied slave, cringing from the hard groan. How can someone do this to another human being? Better yet, why would her father be involved in this kind of trade? What fun does he see in torturing the slaves that he bought? It's a horrible and inhumane deed that Hazel wished she never saw. The scene is going to scar her and haunt her dreams. The sight of the battered male burned into her mind as tears fell from Hazel's eyes. She felt a great sympathy for the poor man and wanted to intervene but is scared to stand up to the large men._

_Hazel is one the verge of breaking down and cry out when she noticed one of the males that is torturing the slave move away. She thought he was coming her way but he went for a burning furnace. She held back a gasp when he bulky man pulled a red-hot branding iron from the heat and walked towards the bounded slave. Hazel didn't have to guess what is about to happen next and she wasn't quick enough to look away. The unfortunate slave screamed loudly from the searing pain, making the hair on Hazel's body stand on end._

_She accidently let out a small scream but it blended too well with the slaves that the burley men didn't hear her. Once the branding iron was pulled away, Hazel quickly noticed the white mark of her family crest on the slaves left shoulder. Her eyes bulged from the searing white mark then turned her eyes away before the men could look towards the open door. As she pulled away and started to run, a shadow hovered over her with eyes glaring down on her. She had been caught and is afraid that it could be her father that found her._

_Hazel expected to hear her father's voice ring through her ears; instead it is a more soothing and recognizable voice. They sounded concerned and stunned of her presence in the basement._

"_Hazel?"_

_She looked up nervously to find one of the servants before her with a sympathetic gaze. Hazel softly hiccupped then spoke softly to the friendly man in front of her. "Mr. Gerard?" She squeaked._

"_Hazel, sweetie, you shouldn't be down here."_

_She tried to speak but Gerard quickly stooped downwards and scooped her into his arms. He quickly but quietly walked away from the open door down the hall where it would be more private for them to talk. As soon as they were out of range, Gerard softly placed Hazel back on the floor then looked over her._

"_Hazel, what are you doing down here? You shouldn't be here."_

"_I, I know. It's just, I was curious what my father does down here."_

"_Being curious of what he does almost got you in trouble, Hazel. What your father does shouldn't be interesting to you, at all. Do you have any idea what he would have done if it was him that found you down here?"_

_Hazel wanted to speak but know that if she did, Gerard will speak over her so she figured it would be best if she kept quiet. "Hazel, I urge you to get back to the main floor. I don't want your father to find you down here and it will kill me if he laid his hands on you again. So please, go back upstairs and not come down here ever again."_

"_Yes, Mr. Gerard," Hazel quickly replied then started shuffling away when Gerard spoke. His tone is softer then before and sounded empathetic._

"_I'm sorry you had to see that, Hazel. I truly am sorry that you witnessed such a barbaric act."_

_Hazel didn't say anything at first because she wasn't sure what to say after Gerard apologized for something he didn't do. How can she say anything after that? The image still played through her head and she doesn't know how to get rid of it. Hazel soon obediently started walking away from Gerard to head back to the main floor but stopped when Gerard called for her._

* * *

"Hazel!" a loud voice erupted her thoughts then the sound of her table wobbling on its feet followed. Hazel groaned when she realized that Natsu approached her and did it in his iconic way. The grape juice she was drinking toppled over and soaked into the grain of the wood. Her book flew out of her hand and landed on the un-soaked portion of the table with a thud.

It has been approximately eight hours since the guild threw a surprise party for her and she reverted back to usual self after the festivities. She realized late last night that even though she took a huge step in accepting FairyTail as her home, Hazel felt perplexed. That wavelength she felt is still pulsing through her and she can't quite pinpoint its exact location. She can tell they are moving because it is getting closer but not close enough to the guild or her home.

Not only is that bothering her, but also the fact that it is only two more days until the anniversary. She's not exactly looking forward to it and wished that these next few days would fly by quickly. While she thought about the up coming days, Natsu continued to bug here about taking another mission with them and was trying to get her to talk.

"Hazel, why are you ignoring me?" Natsu asked as he waved a hand in her face, receiving no flinch.

"Probably because you are being a pest, Natsu. Back off a little why don't you." Grey replied as he approached Hazel's table. "Hey, Hazel."

"Hello," Hazel replied shortly then turned her gaze away from duo.

"How come you acknowledged him instead of me?"

"Because you are being a pest, salamander. Can't you tell from me ignoring you?"

"Oh come on, Haze. Why are you acting like the old Hazel from when you first joined FairyTail?"

"I have my reasons, now will you leave me be. I'm not exactly in a good mood and you know how I am when I'm like this."

"Yeah, we know. If you need to let off steam we are here to help you out." Grey mentioned when he noticed the tone in Hazel's voice.

"Thanks, but I prefer not to." Hazel replied then stood from the table with her book in hand.

"Are you sure you are alright, Hazel? You don't seem like yourself today."

"I'm fine, now leave me be."

Soon Hazel left Natsu and Grey standing in their spots dumbfounded of her sudden aloofness towards them. They can tell that something is bothering her and they wished that the girl would open up.

"Geez, what's up with her all the sudden? This is a very different side of her then when she first came to FairyTail." Natsu replied as he watched her pass up Laxus and Bixlow who tried to talk to her about her aloofness.

"She does seem a lot different from yesterday, that's for sure. She must be going through something that she would push people away like this."

"I wonder what it is though. I mean, we managed as a guild to cheer her up after the party we thrown for her, so what gives?"

"I guess we won't know until she's ready to talk about it. You know how she is so let's give her some space for the time being." Grey replied then stepped away from a concerned Natsu who is watching Hazel.

Natsu is confused of Hazel's sudden change in attitude and would really like to help her through whatever is bothering her. He watched her as she passed Lucy and Levy without returning a hello before heading to the guild doors. She wasn't very far from them when someone entered the guild that he didn't recognize and headed to the bar.

* * *

The stranger that entered the busy guild hall quickly slumped into one of the bar stools with a huff then let out a long yawn. The stranger is in their early maybe late fifties with wrinkles overpowering their features. Their smoky gray eyes are hooded with exhaustion and their graying brown hair is windblown and unkept. They looked like they have been traveling for a long time and are a little lanky. They sat there for a moment in silence before Mira approached them with a wide happy smile.

"Hello, sir. You look exhausted, can I get you anything to perk you up some?"

"Just a cold glass of water, miss. Thank you."

"Coming right up."

She was quick to make a tall glass of water for the stranger and prepared a second for when he asked for more. The guy does look parched. When she came back to the bar and handed the water to the male, she couldn't help but ask what an old man would be doing in a guild. "If you don't mind me asking, but what brings you to FairyTail?"

"I'm really just passing through. I've been on the road for quiet a while and this looked to be a good place to stop." The man replied then down the first glass within a matter of seconds. Mira quickly placed the second glass down on the table for him where he immediately took it and drank at least half of it.

"Ah! That really hit the spot."

"I'm glad it helped. Where were you traveling from?"

"Oh various places, miss. I started out in the most northern region of Bosco and have been working my way around."

"Oh, what was in Bosco that you would be traveling from place to place?"

"Nothing anymore. My employer not too long ago lost his mansion and all of his servants had been let go because of it. I was one of those servants and have taken the opportunity to travel around."

"It must be very fun to travel."

"In a way it is but it does quiet lonesome after a while. Even though I'm traveling around, I'm also in the process of locating my employer's daughter who has disappeared years ago."

"Really? How long has she been gone?"

"Ten years I believe, maybe even longer. Actually it has been almost thirteen years since I last saw her."

"That long? I'm sorry to say it but haven't you considered that she may be, dead?"

"Ha, she's not like any other young woman, miss. She's very unique and strong-willed, can be very attentive to her surroundings and can pack quiet a punch if you are not careful." The stranger said with a sad smile.

"Sounds like she's exceptionally strong. But why are you searching for her in a guild? Is she like a mage or something?"

"Yes, she's a mage and a very unique one at that. I have a picture of her from when she was a child but I'm not sure what…" The stranger is cut off when a new female voice interjected in the conversation.

"Mr. Gerard?" the voice came from Hazel and she stood in shock of who is before her. Her eyes are wide and her lips are parted slightly as she took in the man's aging features.

She could barely recognize him from the wrinkles he gained from over the years. He used to be fair skinned back when he was in his early forties but now he is a little darker from the sun. He has a few sunspots and moles adorning his face. The emphasis of his crow's feet at his eyes and hard lines across his forehead are more prominent then the frown lines. Hazel couldn't believe he had aged like he did that it is hard for her to remember what he looked like when he was a bit younger.

"Oh my, Hazel? Is that you?" The stranger, Mr. Gerard, started as he looked upon her with wide eyes.

"Um Hazel, do you, know this man?" Mira asked as she eyed the two strangely. Something in Hazel's gaze made her feel uneasy and frankly she doesn't want to know how these two know each other.

"I do. He used to work for my father as a servant. What exactly are you doing here?" Hazel asked still shocked of his presence.

"As strange as it may sound but I've been traveling around and in doing so, looking for you."

"Why would you be looking for me after all these years?"

"Well, for one to confirm that you are still alive which I got that answer. But I also wanted to know where you had gone and what you have been doing since that night. Although, now that I just thought of it there is something I need to inform you about, Hazel."

Sensing the seriousness in his tone, Hazel quickly took a quick look around to see who was watching her converse with a long time friend of hers. There are a few eyes watching intently of her associating with the stranger and frankly she doesn't need to have them question who the man is.

"Mind if we speak somewhere other then here? I would much rather not have my guild mates ear in on my conversation."

"Certainly. Thank you for the water, miss. That really hit the spot. Have a good day."

"Uh your welcome and you have a good day as well, sir." Mira quickly replied then watched as Hazel and Mr. Gerard exit the guild.

She is confused of what he wanted to speak with Hazel about that she wanted to keep quiet. Not only is Mira confused but she is also worried as well since Hazel is not acting herself. Mira only hopes that after speaking with someone Hazel knows that is close to her can ease the coldness towards the others. Mira also noticed her change in behavior when she first came into the guild this morning and it worried her greatly.

"I hope everything is alright, Hazel." Mira replied to herself then went about her business.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. What do you think? Chapter two will be up shortly and the third will be up sometime next week. So stay tuned and don't forget, review please. Chow :)


	2. No Longer a Rumor

A/N: I Do Not Own FairyTail.

* * *

It's silent between them. The tension between Hazel and one of her servants from a long time ago sat silently at a picnic table that is away from shops and townspeople. Needless to say that Hazel is a little paranoid that someone would hear them and took precautions of taking a table far from other social gatherings. She sat across from them with her eyes on the table and hands clasped together, thinking of how to start talking. Although, it is Mr. Gerard who starts the conversation and frankly she is glad.

"You have really grown up, Hazel. The last time I saw you was nearly thirteen years ago. How have you been?"

"I'm been doing alright, I guess. Never stayed in one place for long that's for sure. I did see her again though."

"For how long?"

"Not long enough but I don't want to talk about that. What did you have to inform me about?"

"Right to the chase, huh? I'm afraid that there has been a rumor going around that your father hired dark mages to search for you. What for, that I'm unaware of."

"I've heard about this rumor during a mission just the other day. If I have to be honest, I'm a little on edge. Just last night I felt a wavelength at a tremendous distance away from here and I've never felt one this far away before. I can feel them closing in on me and I'm afraid that if they get any closer here that it would blow my cover."

"How far are you talking about, Hazel?"

"Last night, it felt like maybe a hundred miles out from Magnolia. Now it feels like they are about forty to fifty miles out."

"A hundred miles? That is pretty far. I've never known you could sense them that far away."

"Neither did I. I must ask, is the rumor true?"

"I'm afraid the rumor is true, Hazel. Your monster of a father is searching for you and I wish I knew what his intentions are. I have to wonder how your friends_"

"I have no friends here, Gerard. They are merely acquaintances and nothing further."

Gerard looked at Hazel oddly when she spoke of the FairyTail guild like she did. He doesn't know how long she has been here but he would have thought that maybe Hazel made a friend or two. Although, another thought accord to him when he took another look at her and saw that she is holding back her anxiousness. If he knew any better, Hazel's anxiousness is geared towards the fear of him leaking information to the dark mages.

"You really shouldn't doubt me, Hazel. If you are worried that I am working alongside your father and gaining information of your whereabouts then don't be."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gerard, but how could I not be worried? I haven't seen you in the last twelve years and you expect me to trust you."

"I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm simply asking that you don't doubt me. What happened that night is unforgivable and I sworn on your mother's grave that I would never associate with your father again and protect you at all costs."

"And look where I'm at now. Trying to hide my horrid past from my guild mates and now I have someone closing in on me."

"If you don't mind me asking but, why are you trying to protect those that you consider acquaintances? Aren't they something more?"

"They are not my friends, Gerard. Get that through your head."

"If they're not friends of yours then why do I get the impression that you are trying to protect them?"

Hazel couldn't say anything after his observation. He is right about her protecting them because frankly, she doesn't want them to get caught in the mix. The only people that she considers as friends right now are Gajeel and Lucy. Well, she should count Natsu and Gray as friends even Jet. They stood up for her when Evergreen was speaking ill of her and she's grateful for that. It just showed her that there are people that care for her and consider her family.

"I don't know. I'm trying to be careful, Gerard. Please understand that."

"I understand. You have always been receptive of your surroundings and cautious of others. You can trust me when I say that I won't say a word of your location, Hazel. I've cared about you since you were a child and I still do."

"You, promise you won't say a word to anyone that you never saw me and not give away my location?"

"I promise, Hazel. It was wonderful seeing you and catching up but I must get back on the road." Mr. Gerard replied as he stood from the table.

"I would have to say that it was great seeing you, Mr. Gerard. You be careful out there, okay."

"You do the same. By the way, how is Adaminna?"

Hazel couldn't help but linger on her meet with them and felt saddened of their absence. She misses them and wished that they were here. "I wouldn't know, she disappeared on me years ago."

"I'm sorry about that. Mind if I make a suggestion before I leave?"

Hazel then looked over at Gerard who is standing just a few feet away from her. His back is to her but she can tell that he has this concerned expression.

"Leave Magnolia, as soon as you can. Whoever is on your tail, they will end up finding you and most likely wreck havoc here. Its probably for the greater good. Besides, I think that's what your mother would have wanted you to do."

Hazel couldn't say anything. His suggestion to leave Magnolia is good advice and she is considering about taking up on it. At the same time though, she thought of her mother and the upcoming anniversary. Just when she was about to say something, Gerard walked away from her.

With him out of her sight, Hazel then couldn't help but recall the previous conversation. Her father is searching for her and has dark mages tracking her down. She growled deeply in her throat with clenched fists. Just one day left till the anniversary and she learns that her monstrous father is out searching for her. Hazel couldn't help but feel sever hatred towards him and what he had done years ago. Her hatred towards him caused thick angered tears to form in the corner of her eyes. At the same time though, she felt a bubbling fear of what his intentions are.

"Why can't that bastard just leave me the hell alone." She replied then soon buried her face into the table and wept.

* * *

Well, another chapter done. You like? I will be starting chapter three pretty soon, so stay tuned. As always don't forget to review. Thanks! Chow :)


	3. Author's Note, Again

Hey followers! Just thought I give a quick shout out that I haven't forgotten about this story of mine. A lot has been going on at home and at work that I'm putting my writing on the back burner for a bit. I have chapter three finished but it's undergoing some edit before I repost it. So I'm sorry about that one. Once I repost the chapter, Part Two is going on a temporary hiatus so I can concentrate on rewriting New to Fairy Tail: Part One.

I still plan on writing a third part to the series, but it's going to take me a while to get there. So hang tight on this one.

Thanks as always for the follows/favorites and hope to hear some reviews and/or constructive criticism on the first chapters, even though its not much to go on. ;)

Thanks and please stay tuned!

~BleachedSamurai


End file.
